1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More particularly, it relates to automatically causing location based system information adjustments in a mobile computer to reflect a change in physical location, such as the time zone where a user of the mobile computer is geographically located when connected to the Internet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notebook and other mobile computer systems are well known and widely used, frequently during travel by a user. Such travel often involves crossing one or more time zones. Changing the clock is currently the responsibility of the user. Such a time change to the clock of the mobile computer is usually accomplished via a user initiated graphical user interface (GUI). Busy travelers sometimes forget to make allowances for time zone changes, resulting in confusion at best and missed appointments and the like in worse cases.
Thus, it would be desirable to have location based system information adjustment in a manner in which changes occur with minimal intervention by a user of a mobile computer.